The present invention relates to techniques for receiving and reproducing content such as sounds and video images, and more specifically to a contents reproduction system or process to be mounted or performed on a movable body such as a vehicle.
Published Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2000-261731 discloses a source changeover device arranged to change over the source of data for reproduction, from broadcast signals to a storage medium, such as a CD, when the reception state is poor as in a weak electric field strength region, e.g., a mountainous region.